Battle Cats Extra House Wiki:Administrators
Administrators Administrators are users who help to run the wiki. They work to make sure the wiki is in a good condition, and helps with behind the scenes functions. They also have the same rights as other Users. Administrator abilities Administrators have the following abilities: *Block a user from sending e-mail (blockemail) *Block other users from editing (block) *Bypass IP blocks, auto-blocks and range blocks (ipblock-exempt) *Bypass automatic blocks of proxies (proxyunbannable) *Change protection levels and edit protected pages (protect) *Delete comments on blog articles (blog-comments-delete) *Delete pages (delete) *Delete pages with large histories (bigdelete) *Edit blog articles (blog-articles-edit) *Edit other users' CSS files (editusercss) *Edit other users' JavaScript files (edituserjs) *Edit semi-protected pages (autoconfirmed) *Edit the user interface (editinterface) *Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) *Import pages from a file upload (importupload) *Import pages from other wikis (import) *Mark others' edits as patrolled (patrol) *Mark rolled-back edits as bot edits (markbotedits) *Move blog articles (blog-articles-move) *Move files (movefile) *Move pages (move) *Move pages with their subpages (move-subpages) *Move root user pages (move-rootuserpages) *Not be affected by rate limits (noratelimit) *Not create redirects from source pages when moving pages (suppressredirect) *Override files on the shared media repository locally (reupload-shared) *Override the spoofing checks (override-antispoof) *Override the title blacklist (tboverride) *Overwrite existing files (reupload) *Perform CAPTCHA-triggering actions without having to go through the CAPTCHA (skipcaptcha) *Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback) *Remove messages from the ShoutBox widget (shoutboxremove) *Search deleted pages (browsearchive) *Toggle comments on blog articles (blog-comments-toggle) *Unblock themselves (unblockself) *Undelete a page (undelete) *Upload files (upload) *Upload files from a URL (upload_by_url) *Use higher limits in API queries (apihighlimits) *View a list of unwatched pages (unwatchedpages) *View deleted history entries, without their associated text (deletedhistory) *View deleted text and changes between deleted revisions (deletedtext) *achievements-explicit (achievements-explicit) *admindashboard (admindashboard) *blog-articles-protect (blog-articles-protect) *commentdelete (commentdelete) *commentedit (commentedit) *commentmove (commentmove) *deleteprofilev3 (deleteprofilev3) *dumpsondemand (dumpsondemand) *editwallarchivedpages (editwallarchivedpages) *finishcreate (finishcreate) *forum (forum) *forumadmin (forumadmin) *forumoldedit (forumoldedit) *notifyeveryone (notifyeveryone) *promote (promote) *renameprofilev3 (renameprofilev3) *specialvideosdelete (specialvideosdelete) *themedesigner (themedesigner) *walladmindelete (walladmindelete) *wallarchive (wallarchive) *walledit (walledit) *wikianavlocal (wikianavlocal) *wikifeatures (wikifeatures) *Add groups: Bureaucrats, rollback and Administrators *Remove groups: rollback, Administrators and Bots Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests. On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or , or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights.